Festival in Hoshido/Script
Part 1: Honoring the Land Before Battle *'Ryoma': The Kingdom of Hoshido was founded long ago by one of the First Dragons, the Dawn Dragon. Even after the Dawn Dragon left us, the great Dragon Veins that run through Hoshido remained. This festival is dedicated to our god, the dragon of Hoshido, and to the land itself. The priestesses and the people dance with gratitude for the bounty we receive from our land. *'Elincia': You can see it in their faces—they dance with joy. Taking part in this event is a true honor. I thank you for the invitation. *'Ryoma': It is our honor to be your host, Princess Elincia. Like Hoshido, your kingdom values peace above all else. It is time we learned of other kingdoms, and their people as well... Doing so will help us forge a true and lasting peace, one desired by all— *'Loki': My, isn't this a quaint little celebration! And that dancing looks like such fun... *'Ryoma': Who are you? And where did— *'Loki': My name is Loki, dear, and, oh, I do love a party—especially when I'm not invited. Scene transition *'Anna': Emblian forces have infiltrated Hoshido—right in the middle of a very sacred festival. *'Alfonse': This doesn't just affect Hoshido. Guests from other realms have been invited to the festival, too. If we don't keep a tight rein on this situation, it could easily get out of hand. Let's hurry. *'Sharena': Of course! And as a bonus—once we finish the mission, we can enjoy the celebrations, too! *'Loki': Well, well. Look who it is! I was counting on you to be fashionably late, but you're early. How gauche. Prince Ryoma, Princess Elincia... I'll leave it to you to give them the warm welcome they deserve. After Battle *'Loki': My, my... I guess I'll have to put you two to work again later. The contract does demand it... *'Ryoma': Hmph! Part 2: The Gods Pass On... Before Battle *'Micaiah': Prince Xander, let me see if I understand this correctly... Your Kingdom, Nohr, was also blessed by the blood of a dragon, much like Hoshido. *'Xander': Yes. In fact, if you look back at our history... You could say that the war between our two countries began as a war between two of the First Dragons. We have put an end to it, though. Prince Ryoma and I both live for our kingdoms and our people. *'Micaiah': The gods pass on. The era of man begins... That may be what the gods desired all along. Aah! Yune! What's gotten into you? Are you happy to be at the festival too? *'Loki': Ah, there the two of you are. *'Xander': ... *'Loki': Come now! The contract demands you take to the battlefield. Off you go—give it your all. After Battle *'Xander': We are left with no choice but to retreat, Lady Micaiah. *'Micaiah': Yes. But until our contract is broken, we will fight on... Part 3: The Wind Itself Before Battle *'Loki': Hmm... There's nothing here that I wasn't already expecting... The white dragon perished and became the wind and the land itself... They carry out these rituals for the sake of the people, not for their god. The Dragon Veins may remain in the land, but the gods themselves can no longer change the world... I had hoped for more... Still, though... There is a third dragon, neither white nor black... I wonder... *'Alfonse': Loki! *'Loki': Oh, there you are, dear. If you insist on it, then I'll play with you. After Battle *'Ryoma': That was a true demonstration of strength. Heroes from another world, I thank you. *'Elincia': You have my thanks, too. I hope that one day I can aid you, Kiran. *'Anna': Another successful mission! Well, except for the fact that Loki got away. *'Alfonse': Hmm... *'Sharena': What are you reading, Alfonse? Those papers are in tatters! *'Alfonse': These are the ancient texts of Hoshido. Loki had these...and was here searching for something. They concern the gods of this world... More specifically, beings known as the First Dragons. *'Sharena': Dragons? The gods of our world are dragons, too. *'Alfonse': Both Askr and Embla are dragons, it is true. I don't know what Loki may be plotting, but whatever it is...it won't be good for us. *'Anna': That is for sure. We must keep our guard up at all times. The Order never rests! Category:Fire Emblem Heroes Scripts